1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure is related to azeotrope-like compositions of trans-1,3,3,3-tetrafluoropropene and alcohols, and uses thereof.
2. Description of Related Art
Fluorocarbon based fluids have found widespread use in industry in a number of applications, including as refrigerants, aerosol propellants, blowing agents, heat transfer media, and gaseous dielectrics. Due to the suspected environmental problems associated with the use of some of these fluids, especially the relatively high global warming potentials associated therewith, it is desirable to use fluids having low or even zero ozone depletion potential, such as hydrofluorocarbons (“HFCs”). Thus, the use of fluids that do not contain chlorofluorocarbons (“CFCs”) of hydrochloroflourocarbons (“HCFCs”) is desirable. Additionally, the use of single component fluids or azeotropic mixtures, which do not fractionate on boiling and evaporation, is desirable. However, the identification of new, environmentally-safe, non-fractionating mixtures is complicated due to the fact that azeotrope formation is not readily predictable.
Accordingly, there is a need for single component fluids or mixtures that overcome, alleviate, and/or mitigate one or more of the aforementioned and other deleterious effects of prior art fluids and mixtures.